RF2 Retold: The Dark Side of the Hero
by ZestySweetHeart
Summary: In my version of RF2, Kyle is named Ashton. I'm tired of Kyle being so good all the time. I think it's time our hero gets dirty. Really dirty. Ashton is a bad guy, and he's on the run. When faced with his destiny as a hero, how will he cope with his new life in Alvarna? Will his past come back to bite him? He has a past with a certain someone. T for SEX and violence. Lots of both.
1. Chapter 1

**Ashton is on the run. He's been running for years, never stopping in one place for long. He is only nineteen years old, so new people don't automatically assume someone so young could possibly be a bad guy. ****But he is. He is a very bad guy. He just doesn't seem like it. **

**His silver tongue, friendly facade, charming smile, and extreme good looks help him gain the trust and friendship of unsuspecting people all over the kingdom as he travels from town to town, always running from people who would either use him for their own gain or kill him. **

**He has once again evaded his enemies, and is slowly making his way up north. On his journey he will meet an interesting person, who will reveal to him his destiny. A destiny so great it frightens him. He's just a bad guy. How can anyone think him capable of doing anything great? **

**One thing leads to another and suddenly he finds himself safe in a strange town, surrounded by unsuspecting people. People who know nothing of the danger they are in. Can Ashton save them? Does he even want to?**

**How will Ashton cope with his new life? And will his past come back to haunt him? Read on and find out...**

Chapter one

The world around me was blissfully quiet as I lay in the grassy field in the middle of nowhere. All I could hear was the dull slapping of flesh on flesh as I masturbated, my hands steadily making hard contact with my massive, twitching balls with every downward motion.

I groaned as I rapidly pumped my pulsating cock...

"Oooohhhh, Gods," I heard myself say, breathless as I squeezed my throbbing member, expertly rubbing my hands up and down the full nine inch length. I slid my thumb along the leaking slit at the silky red tip, thrusting my hips forward into my own hands, desperately needing to release.

I looked up at the stars, glowing brightly in the night sky. Suddenly, my vision exploded and thousands more burning white stars joined the others in the sky.

"AAAAAAUUUGGGHH!" I screamed, reveling in my orgasm. I arched my back as my cock exploded and shot glorious streams of sticky white cum all over my hands, stomach, and chest. I collapsed back onto the cool grass, breathing hard.

"This would be so much easier if I didn't have to do it myself," I sighed, exhausted. I had been masturbating continuously for hours before going to sleep every night for the past two weeks.

I took a shaking breath and wiped my hands on the grass, then slowly put my clothes back on. I paused when I heard the mournful cry of an ice wolf somewhere in the distant mountains. I looked up to where the sound was coming from.

There they were, pale and cold on the horizon, basking in the moonlight. I pulled out a large scroll, unrolling it carefully so I didn't tear the delicate paper. I searched the detailed drawings for my location- ah, there- and quickly found what I was looking for.

"The Padova Mountains," I whispered, noting the massive snow capped range drawn on my map. "I guess that's as good a place to hide as any." I smiled at my good fortune.

It shouldn't take me long to walk there, maybe three or four days at most. Once I reached the mountains I could set up camp and live there until I once again have to move on. If I have to move on again.

Maybe they won't think to look for me there, I think smugly. I was running away.

I have enemies. Enemies who are always searching for me, trying to capture me and use my rare powers for their own benefits. I'm an Earthmate, and they would take advantage of my powers. I couldn't let them do that; so I ran.

Also, there are other people in this fair kingdom of Norad who would like to see me dead. People who don't care about my powers. They only care about justice, and revenge. I'm not exactly a good person.

I've done things... Terrible things... Things I should regret. The thing is that there is not an ounce of regret in my body. I get these urges. Sometimes violent urges. Almost always sexual urges. And I have to fulfill them, satisfy my needs. I come first.

Lately I've had no choice but to pleasure myself. I haven't had a woman in so long... I could feel myself getting an erection again at the mere thought of a woman. I wanted so badly to bury my big, hard cock in a steaming, hot, wet, tight pussy...

"Oohh," I moaned as my hand found it's way to my clothed erection. I rubbed it through the cloth, wishing it would go away. But mostly I wished that I could sate my sexual appetite.

Maybe I would meet someone by chance on my way to the mountains... It wouldn't even have to be a woman. I smiled to myself, remembering the first time I had sex with another man.

"Nicholas," I softly said his name. I remembered him well, his messy blue hair and glittering blue eyes, his soft white skin, his hard wiry muscles... The sixteen hear old boy who I claimed as my own that wonderful night so long ago... He'd be nearly eighteen now. He's just over a year younger than I am. Maybe seventeen and sixteen was young for us, but we did it.

We had sex together, and it was amazing. Of course, I had been dominant. I remember the very first time I penetrated his virgin hole. I hadn't even prepared him, I just fucked him dry and I fucked him hard.

He screamed like a woman when I did that- when I forced my massive nine inch cock all the way inside his impossibly tight ass. He had wriggled helplessly beneath me as I fucked him relentlessly for hours without stopping. I remember him screaming my name at the too of his lungs.

"AAAASHTOOONNN!" The first time he screamed my name like that we orgasmed together; he came all over our stomachs and chests and I released my massive load deep inside his ass.

I remember the feeling of his tight muscular walls clenching around my cock as I spilled my boiling hot seed inside him, and the feeling of his balls twitching in my hands as I squeezed and rubbed his equally hard cock during his climax; and then he came all over his stomach and my hands. I remember how his sticky cum coated my hands and how sweet it tasted when I sucked it off my fingers.

I remember how he moaned when I decided I wanted more of his tasty, sweet cum and sucked his soul through his cock; he had tasted so good, felt so good in my mouth. I remember forcing him into that wonderful position in which we could suck each other's cocks and the warm feeling I got when cumming deep into each other's throats.

And then I remember pulling my cock out of his mouth and forcing him onto his back, positioning myself at his beautifully puckered entrance, and fucking him again and again for hours, screaming his name, listening to him moan and cry out in pain and pleasure.

I came inside him five more times that night before I thought I was finally satisfied. When I did pull out of him I watched as bloody strings of my seed spurted out of his wounded asshole.

It had turned me on so much that I fucked him one more time, harder than ever, pulling out of him as I orgasmed. I came all over the place before leaving him broken, bleeding, and covered in my sticky cum in the middle of an isolated field.

I wonder how long it took for him to recover from our little adventure... I didn't know, because I had left Kardia the day after our one night together. I had no choice. My enemies were coming for me. I wish I'd have been able to say goodbye to him, though. That was the best sex I have ever had.

"Oooh, Nicholas," I sighed lustfully as I firmly gripped my once again fully erect cock. "Oh, Gods, I'll never forget that night."

I hadn't had to force myself on him like I had to so often with so many different girls. He wanted me as much as I wanted him. He had been seducing me for weeks before I finally couldn't hold myself back any longer. He asked for it. And I gave it to him.

I may have gotten a little carried away, but he loved every fucking minute of it. As did I...

"Uuunnnnhhhhh..." I groaned. I was so damn tight again. I pulled down my pants and began to masturbate again. I stroked my cock and massaged my balls, faster and faster as the minutes passed by.

Finally I was about to finish... I pumped my cock hard one, two, three more times before experiencing another sweet orgasm.

"AAAAHHHHH, NICKYYYY!" I screamed his name, wishing to Grimoire that I could release my load deep in my past lover's tight, wet tunnel. Fuck him hard and deep. Fill him fit to bursting...

I sighed and pulled my pants back up. No use thinking about that now. I'll never see Nicholas again.

I wonder what he's doing now? I thought to myself as I settled into my sleeping bag, exhausted from my multiple climaxes that night.

As I fell asleep I saw visions of the beautiful blue haired man I never thought I'd see again.

"I miss you, Ashton..." I heard him say as I slowly drifted into the black abyss of dreamless sleep.

"I miss you, too, Nicky," I sighed before closing my eyes. "But you're too good for me. I'm just a bad guy..."

I could never be a good guy... I'm just plain bad. And I can't change who I am, I can't stop doing what I do... I love it too much... I love being bad.

I fell asleep, memories of a long lost love and better days quickly forgotten as my body prepared itself for the journey ahead. In the morning I was to start for Padova mountains.

There was to be no more looking back.

**Okay, so that was slightly erotic. But I already told you, he's not a good guy. Read on to discover how Ashton learns of his destiny, and finds himself lost and confused in the village of Alvarna...**

**And yes, there are lemons ahead. Probably every couple of chapters. With multiple characters. If any one has any ideas for Ashton and his sexual adventures- I don't care how crazy the idea, I don't care what the pairing is- please let me know in a REVIEW. **

**If anyone gives me a really good idea I'll give you a shout out when I write it into the story! THANKS FOR READING! Please review, and look forward to more.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

As I slept, suddenly a voice split through the darkness and jolted me awake. I found myself surrounded by a thick darkness, shadows dancing on the edges of reality. Was I truly awake? Was I caught in some strange dream?

"Ashton, son of Aaron, son of Asher, son of Atticus, thou art unworthy of the blessings the Gods of this work hath bestowed upon you." A deep voice growled those threatening words into the darkness surrounding me.

Surely I must be dreaming, I thought. I tried to find the owner of the voice, but to no avail. All I could see was the darkness.

"Who are you?" I called out, my voice trembling slightly. Damn it, when have I ever been afraid of the unseen? "Come out where I can see you, you coward!" My voice cracked slightly on the word coward. How revolting. Fear is such a pain.

"I am who I am. You knew me once. But thou dost not know me now. Thou hast never cared for the higher things of this world. Thou hast made thyself thine own god, thine own selfish needs coming first in thy life. And a darkness darker than any shadow hath covered thy heart and soul; they may never see the light of day again." The voice was growing steadily louder

The wind howled above the strange voice, and a dull, throbbing, beating sound began to echo in the field. Then a strong gust picking me up and throwing me to the ground. And again. On the third blast I grabbed ahold of something, and held on tight. It felt as if my arms were going to tear out of their sockets. This is no mere wind... I thought, cold fear once again gripping my heart.

"And yet there is always hope," the voice rumbled like thunder and lightning- no, pure, white flame- flashed in the sky, revealing a huge being in the sky.

"A dragon!" I gasped, my grip tightening on my anchor, my eyes open wide in shock and wonder as I stared at the massive creature descending to the earth.

Giant grey wings beat smoothly, a broad scaly chest blocked out the sky, a long spiny neck stretched up and twisted in the air, the massive jaws opening wide to reveal long, razor sharp, white fangs and a bright flame spouting from deep in the dragon's belly. And then its eyes looked down at me, those deep, wise, frightening golden eyes... And then the dragon roared.

"ASHTON," bellowed the voice, the voice of the dragon, the voice that had been condemning me for the past few minutes. "A darkness greater than that which is in you is rising. And no man hath the power to stop it. No man, but you. Thou art the man who must step forward and take on the responsibility. The fate of a small group of people, a little town, a great country, and, ultimately, the world, rests on your shoulders. Do what you can to stop this evil, and your pitiful, selfish, twisted soul may be spared."

"What!?" I couldn't believe this. I never asked for salvation. And I definitely never asked to bring salvation to anyone else. I yelled up at the beast. "I'm no hero. I'm not doing this, that's stupid. The fate of the world- who am I to change that?" Suddenly the dragon landed, shaking the earth, a loud crash echoing and ringing in my ears and the surrounding land.

"The Gods hath spoken. It is thy fate. It is thy destiny. If thou cannot accept that, then truly thou art doomed." The dragon lowered it's ugly head down close to mine, and it's massive golden eye stared right into my eyes.

"I don't care if I'm doomed," I said, angrily. "I've been doomed ever since I was born. This power is no blessing; it's a curse. And whatever darkness in me is my own. I couldn't change that even if I wanted to. And I don't. I don't want to change. I am who I am." I echoed the words of the beast, bitterness, anger, and sarcasm oozing on my voice. The dragon roared again.

"YOU WILL EMBRACE YOUR POWER BEFORE LONG, ASHTON, SON OF AARON, SON OF ASHER, SON OF ATTICUS!" The angry dragon's voice grated on my ears, and filled the air around me, vibrating in my ears and causing a searing pain in my head. "Like your father, and his father before him, and his father before him, you will become one with the earth. You are an Earthmate. You cannot escape it. You cannot even try. Use your power for good, Ashton. The fate of the very earth itself is in your hands."

"I can't... You don't understand... I'm just a bad guy. I've never done anything good in my life. How can you expect me to change? I'm not my father. Or my grandfather. You can't expect me to be heroes like them. That's not me."

"Thou art greater than you know, Ashton. One day thou shalt know. Whether thy heart will change and come back to the light or not, I cannot say. It is not written." I relaxed my grip on my anchor and stood up before the beast, attempting to stand tall in the face of death.

"I can never go back to the light," I said. "I was never there to begin with. I am a child of darkness, dragon. That will never change." The dragon suddenly began to beat its wings again, knocking me against a tree, and making me see stars.

"Thou art a child of the earth first and foremost, Ashton. A child of darkness, as well. Of earth you were born; but of darkness you will die, if you never find the light. You will take on this quest, and save the world. It is fate. You cannot change that. But you will not be able to do it on your own. I will send my children unto you. They will show you the way."

Children of a dragon? No thank you. I have to get out of here, I thought, struggling to get to my feet. Run away. Escape. Anything to escape...

"You cannot escape your destiny, Ashton," the voice of the dragon answered my thoughts. "Just as you cannot escape the power within you. Just as you cannot escape the darkness within you. There is no escape. There is only this living hell that you have made your world. Make the best of it, while you still can. My children will find you, Ashton. Let them help you. Soon you will find that you cannot make it on your own as you once did. You will need the help of many others, and not just my children, if you are to survive the next year. Goodbye, Earthmate. May the light find you one day."

The light...? It is far too late for that... Like he said before... I cannot escape the darkness...

**Anywaaaayyyy. I hoped you enjoyed this little bit of story development! I promise you'll see more of this dragon in chapters to come. I need name ideas, gender ideas, and character development for this dragon, however.**

**And I need two more names for the children of the dragon: one for an older man, one for a younger man. The older man is a serious, quiet character. He says what needs to be said, nothing more. He is an elf, and is tall, dark, and mysterious. The younger is more naive and innocent. He is human, with fair hair and bright eyes. He is friendly and open. I need two names. Tell me in a review. I'll give a shout out to whoever picks the names I like best! **

**I can't update until I have those names, so send in your ideas! Thanks guys! **


End file.
